miraculous newbies
by sir.funnybunny
Summary: such newbies
1. Chapter 1

Marienette (P.O.V)  
"My lady, are you sure? " Cat Noir asked. After defeating the akuma we decided to know each other identity. Since Cat Noir almost got killed. I stared at him for a second then said, "Yes I'm sure." he smile he have been waiting for this since the first time they met. "De-transform me!" beep... Beep... Nonono. I woke up. It was just a dream. I sighs happily. I was gaining feelings for Chat ever since I dreams of him. But my feelings for Adrien are stronger.  
"Marienette your up early, " Said Tikki said with a yawn. I have to finish my homework. I got up and put on my usually clothes. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. Tikki was in my bag nibbling some cookies. "sweetie up early I see. Wanna join us for break-." my mom was interrupted, "I'll grab food on the way to school. And love you both. Bye.'' I left without letting my parents ask why. Tom looked at Sabine who just shrugs. He chuckles. I hope my dream does come true.  
MayMay (P.O.V)  
"Who are you? What are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" I yelled. Good thing Pop Jagg is at the park walking Fang. Penny was outside the house. "I'm Juniee, I'm a kwami, I'm need a miraculous holder, and you are the one I choose." said the orange with white stripes creature. "A kwami is what exactly?" I asked still scared. "I help you transform into a miraculous. Meaning a super hero. I get in side the necklace you are holding. And you transform into a fox hero. And to regain power, kwami need to refuel by eating food. ."Juniee explained. "w-why m-me? " I asked shakily. "I saw you help three children, an old man and cuz of that you lost half your cookies, cheese and blueberries. You were upset about that but was really really happy that four people are safe. I even heard you say 'your life is worth more than these stuff'. Do you know how rare is that to find? " I shook my head. Then looked at the necklace I was holding. The tail had the same color as Juniee .I smiled and asked, " what do you like to eat? And how do I transform?" " I love wild fruits. Mostly blueberries. And to transform you say ' tails up'." "Juniee, that's is so cool." " Miss Stone. Miss. May May May."  
I jerked up but got hit by a tray of food. Food went flying. Half on the ground and half on me. "Sorry Tris. I just had a dream. Are we there yet?" we supposed to be at Paris so I can visit Pop Jagg and sing there and also for a secret top mission, penny and I know about. Pop, Penny, Tris, Ariel and Ellena knows I'm Foxieana. I know how to speak English French Spanish and influence with British. British and English cuz I was taught in the orphanage. Spanish Tristy spoke to much so I helped her speak English if she helped me with Spanish. French by the one who adopt me. Pop Jagg spoke French cuz he born in France. Pop Jagg is Jagged Stone so I'm MayMay Stone but me title for when I sing is MayMay love. "actually we are here. " said Tristy. I got off the seat but tripped with the food on the floor. Tristy laughed. She hasn't laughed when Pop Jagg left a month ago to Paris. I laughed along. I haven't laughed in 8 yrs. Today's the best. I know my dream already came true when I was 9.  
Adrien (P. O. V.)  
" You needed me, father." I asked as I sat down. " Yes, Adrien you can no longer go to school. You will keep on modeling for me." he said. What no why.? I thought. "Why?" I asked shakily. " Chat Noir, you know more than why? Hand over your miraculous. Or see your friends suffer. Nino, Alya, actually how bout Marienette. Chloe and I can do it. Even Hawkmoth would agree with me." My eyes widen. My father was akumatized, looking the same as him self. I looked at my hand where the ring was. When I saw something shift. Chloe- no Anti-bug was next to him. Chloe smiles and said, "Adrikins, we Can be together at last if only you give me the ring as a gift. After all you love Anti-bug." I felt myself taking the ring off. "No, No. I'm loyal to Ladybug." Anti-bug walked to me with her hand out. I tried all I can not to give it to her. I put It back to finger and said, "Never." I heard a laugh. I turn my head. What? Why is she here? "Cat noir, if you're loyal then hand me the ring and we can get married. Just the two of us. No bratty Anti-bug." I fell dizzy. I felt my self walk over her. No.  
I woke up. I was breathing fast. Plagg came to ask for cheese but saw my face. "You OK kid." I nodded I checked the time great. I woke up early. I hope my dream doesn't come true.  
Princess Ariel (P.O.V)  
I woke up afew hours ago, which is rare. I always wake up late . I'm Super duper excited. Today is MayMay birthday. Ellena was in her room we were at the Bourgeois's hotel with May's pop Jagged Stone. They both don't look alike but both keep insisting they're related. What ever.  
I hope she comes soon and safe.


	2. why bother

MayMay (P.O.V)  
I ran off once we were out of the airport I told Tris to go ahead that would meet her at the hotel. But she insisted to come so I wouldn't get lost. I told her not to worry ,I am Foxieana after all. As I walked I was at a familiar park at front of a bakery. I remember when it was my birthday I'd come here. Well now that I'm here and it's my birthday. I'd sing. But the park seemed to have changed, a statue of Paris heroes. Ugh...! It says: In honor for our heroes of Paris. We are appreciate there hard work to save each and everyday. Thank you Ladybug, Cat Noir, Lady Wifi, Bubbler, Evillustrator and Timebreaker.-Théo Barbot  
Timebreaker! Impossible she is a villain of England how on earth is she a hero of Paris. Paris is so dumb. "Ugh... Please. Timebreaker is just a villain in England but in Paris she is so heroic. PLEASE!" I whispered yelled. Junniee popped her head out. Saw the statue and said, "Gave them a break. They might have been heroes for a year or so. You on the other hand haven't. You've been a hero for 10 years. You didn't know how to use your power. You and Ariel both. Only difference is she had her miraculous since age 12. Major Bomb, Lady Heal, Lady Force and Chrystal Blue at age 13 and they don't have miraculous. Don't judge them. Timebreaker are both different. One here in Paris may got the name without knowing there is one in England." I smiled at my sweet kind kwami. "You're right. Besides they all might not have a kwami as smart as you 'or probably don't even have a miraculous'." she whispers the last part of not having a miraculous.

Princess Ariel (P.O.V)  
"What do you mean she is not with you? You know she doesn't know this place as well as England. She can get lost-" said Ellena. I inturrupted her, "She our leader. If she can fight and be a hero of England then she can find her way to the hotel." She looked a me. "Let's go look for her than." I shook my head. Today's gonna be a long day. I mean birthday. Why bother to surprise her? She is gonna be upset we are even here.

Matty(P.O.V)  
"Seriously dude. They are at Paris. Princess Ariel, Ellena and MayMay, all three." said Chanton. MayMay has gone to Paris and left me. We aren't dating or anything. I have a huge crush on her. I'm not sure if she returns it but every time she gives me a small smile. It rare to see her smile she never smiles, never laughs or never ever talk sweetly to you. She isn't as cold as Rebecca. Rebecca is pretty, use to be our friend until she turn to one of the top five villains in England. She is cold hearted and she is a bully at school. No ones knows she's a villain but the mega gang which I'm in. MayMay Stone or MayMay love. Stone from her family and Love from her sing group. Ugh... Why did we have to be rebels in singing group. Her group and mine don't get along. Never did and probably never will. "We are at the airport" I heard a faint voice. Someone snapped their fingers at me. I looked at Lizzie, my Lil sister, she crosses her arms and sighed. She knows my huge crush on May. She and my cousins, Camilla and Chanton know that I do. "Why even bother?" Chanton asked. I shrugged. Why even bother. I sighed.

MayMay (P.O.V)  
I started to sing the song I always sing for my birthday that no one else but my assistant, Pop Jagg, and I know. I sang: -There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too. Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day...-

Marienette (P.O.V)  
As I was heading to school I herd someone talking. "As smart as you..." she whispered the last part cuz I didn't hear the rest. She started to sing: -There was a time when I was alone Nowhere to go and no place to call home My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away, too. Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day... I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy," they say to me, "Away from all of reality. Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free.~ She stopped. I sighed that song sounds so familiar but I quite can't put my finger in it. I walked away to school.

MayMay (P.O.V)  
Someone was watching me and I stop singing. I saw the figure walk away out of the corner of my eyes. Why bother with this mission?


End file.
